


Learning to Share

by 18lzytwner



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: After Alex returns home from her ordeal, just how alone is she? Can the girls get along? Oneshot.





	Learning to Share

Alex bolted upright in bed, immediately regretting it. The wound in her shoulder hurt and the nightmares she was having were not helping either. Looking at the alarm clock, it was two am and the painkillers had worn off. She turned her head to find Maggie sleeping soundly. It had been a long few days and no one had gotten a lot of sleep, so it was no surprise that her girlfriend wasn't disturbed by her movements.

Slowly and carefully Alex extricated herself from the bed and headed into the bathroom for her medication. Going into the medicine chest, she retrieved the bottle of pills and then turned to the sink. Suddenly, her palms got sweaty and her mouth dry. Water was not a good idea.

Turning around she headed for the kitchen. The beer in the fridge would not mix with her pills but maybe there was some iced tea left over. The room was dark except for the lights from the city outside. That's why when she heard soft snoring her DEO training kicked in.

She creeped toward the open living room/kitchen, keeping her eyes peeled for the source of the noise. The dark wasn't helping even though she knew the apartment like the back of her hand. Then something moved and instinctively she went to strike with her fist. The only thing that stopped her was the fact that she'd reached the couch and her arms weren't long enough.

That's when she realized she'd just missed Mon-El's head after hearing him talk in his sleep. She didn't remember letting him into the apartment, never mind him falling asleep on her couch. Then she heard a familiar moan from nearby. Shaking her head, she moved away from the couch and went for the fridge.

Opening the door, she found there was in fact iced tea. Before she closed the door to the appliance, she turned to see that Mon-El and Kara were spooning on her couch – or well sort of. The couch wasn't really large enough for the two of them to be attempting what they were attempting; especially since they hadn't removed the throw pillows. She had almost hit Mon-El because somehow he'd managed to stick his head up over the top of the couch. It really looked painful and she had to put a stop to it.

"I'd say that it's cute you snuck into my apartment but given your current positions I'm wondering if I need to buy a new sofa," Alex spoke up after closing the fridge and turning on the lights in the kitchen. Kara's eyes shot open and she elbowed Mon-El in the ribs.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked.

"Busted! Both of you! What are you doing here?" Alex wanted to know before taking her medicine.

"She was worried about you, which means I was worried to," Mon-El replied with his usual grin.

"So you thought giving me more excitement by finding two stowaways on my couch in the middle of the night was a great idea?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Well we weren't supposed to get caught," Kara finally spoke up.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Maggie emerged from the bedroom, looking very displeased.

"I caught them borrowing the couch," Alex told her.

"Did Mon-El burn their place down?" She asked.

"Hey I'm not Chef Alex," he pointed out. Kara stifled a laugh and so did Maggie.

"All right that's enough. You can stay tonight but then back to your place ok?" Alex gave the two on the couch a look and they nodded.

"Back to bed woman. My Captain wants me in my seat on time in the morning and J'onn ordered you on desk duty, which you can't do, if you're sleeping at it," Maggie gave her a look. The two headed back to bed and Kara looks at Mon-El.

"Did we do the wrong thing?" She asked.

"You care about Alex and she just went through this horrible ordeal. You want to be with her but so does Maggie. You're not used to sharing her so I'd say "no"," he admitted before kissing her temple. They snuggled back down and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Alex was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. Maggie had her eyes closed but she wasn't sleeping.

"That doesn't look like sleeping," her girlfriend said without opening her eyes.

"I thought Kara was the one with superpowers," Alex commented.

"I have my ways," now Maggie's eyes were open and she waggled her eyebrows.

"Oh I know that," Alex teased. Maggie gently pulled her close and held her.

"You have two ladies who want to look out for you and take care of you. We both need to learn how to share," her girlfriend said.

"Oh I don't know. I kind of like the attention," the redhead chuckled. Maggie rolled her eyes and said,

"That's the pain meds talking. Sleep beautiful. We need it." Alex snuggled down and closed he eyes, silently wishing that the nightmares would stay away. If they didn't she had people who loved her nearby to help.

**THE END**


End file.
